Desert rose
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Elle a froid, tellement froid. Près de quinze ans plus tard,elle se souvient encore de cette sensation quand elle se retrouve dans la neige. En quinze ans, elle n'a pas oublié et elle les traque toujours. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui comprennent son acharnement, mais ils sont quelques uns à la soutenir, à l'aider. "Tu n'es pas seule, Ezréal."
1. Incipit

Elle tremblait de froid… et aussi de peur. Le ciel était sombre, orageux, mais elle restait là, agenouillée dans la neige. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles alors qu'elle fixait deux corps inertes devant elle. Un liquide rouge souillait l'étendue blanche immaculée, rompant le charme habituel de l'hiver. La gorge sèche, elle finit par faire basculer sa tête vers l'arrière, offrant son visage au ciel. Alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, prêtes à laisser passer un cri, ce ne fut qu'un souffle douloureux qui s'éleva.

\- Pourquoi ?


	2. Chapitre 1 - Visite nocturne

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Me voilà avec mon premier chapitre. Pas encore beaucoup d'action, pas mal de parlotte et les règles sont établies : A partir du chapitre deux ; l'action commence. Mais bon faut bien établir les bases avant de se lancer dans une histoire, surtout si il y aura des meurtres...**

**Bref, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je publie cette fiction policière parce que : **

**de 1 : j'ai terminé d'écrire Russian Roulette que je continue de publier.**

**de 2 : j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver une suite pour Unconditionally, les idées que je trouve ne fonctionnent pas pour cette fiction, mais elle reste en cours. Du coup, pour mettre par écrit mes idées, j'ai décidé de créer Desert Rose. **

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'allusion, le titre de ma fiction est aussi le titre d'une chanson de Sting que j'adore, peut-être y ferais-je référence plus tard mais sincèrement je n'en sais rien... L'idée m'est venue en me souvenant d'un clip que j'avais vu justement sur cette chanson où la solitude et la mélancolie de Sting m'avaient marquée... Peut-être que c'est ce trait de caractère de mon personnage que je vais faire ressortir dans cette fiction, à voir encore ! **

**Bref, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **

* * *

Visite nocturne

La nuit était tombée sur Tokyo. Le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait y voir des milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient de mille feux. Si la lumière ambiante avait été plus faible, on aurait presque pu voir la Voie Lactée, mais à cette heure-là, c'était impossible. Pourtant, les rues étaient vides, on pouvait presque entendre les quelques oiseaux encore présents piaffer et siffler des airs mélodieux. Dans un appartement, une jeune femme venait d'éteindre la lumière pour se glisser sous ses couvertures froides. Une épaisse pellicule de neige recouvrait la ville dehors mais pour une fois, il ne neigeait pas. Grognant légèrement, elle s'enroula dans la couverture pour la réchauffer, priant intérieurement pour que le froid ne l'empêche pas de s'endormir. Alors que le sommeil semblait enfin se souvenir d'elle, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir, puis des pas feutrés s'approcher du lit. Elle grogna à nouveau quand une masse imposant sauta de l'autre côté du grand lit circulaire pour se rouler en boule contre son dos. Une fois que le calme fut revenu, les tissus ayant cessé d'être froissés, elle referma les yeux pour laisser le sommeil s'emparer d'elle lentement, engourdissant ses membres les uns après les autres.

La sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée résonna dans tout l'appartement paisible. Bientôt, un aboiement y fit écho. Se réveillant en sursaut, l'habitant du cinq pièces sauta au pied du lit, trébuchant dans ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol en jurant avant de traverser le salon, puis le hall d'entrée pour ouvrir la porte à la volée.

\- Ça va, pas besoin de violer la sonnette !

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte resta un instant immobile, les yeux écarquillés, devant la personne qui était apparue à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches multicolores, très courts, étaient ébouriffés et tombaient de façon très anarchique sur son visage, cachant légèrement ses yeux chocolat. Le débardeur qu'elle portait sur son short était encore mal mis, signe qu'elle se levait à peine, et elle le rajusta rageusement en s'écartant. Au moment où elle refermait la porte, elle entendit une porte à l'étage du dessus s'ouvrir, puis une pluie de jurons s'abattit dans la cage d'escalier. Elle en grimaça de dépit.

\- Ichigo, je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici à une heure pareille ?

Le dénommé Ichigo se retourna pour lui offrir un sourire confus, auquel il donna plus de valeur grâce à son éternel froncement de sourcils. La brune aux mèches arc-en-ciel préféra l'ignorer et leva les yeux au ciel, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son short en le rejoignant au salon. Elle le dévisagea retirer ses chaussures avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

\- Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- T'as une bière ?

\- A trois heures du matin ? Ichi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je préfèrerai boire un whisky alors non ça ne va pas.

Elle arqua un sourcil, surprise de cette réponse et de l'état de nervosité avancé de son meilleur ami, avant de se diriger vers le petit bar qu'elle avait aménagé dans un coin du salon. Se frottant les yeux afin de se tirer entièrement des bras de Morphée qui l'avaient si gentiment invitée un peu plus tôt, elle servit deux verres d'alcool, avant de tendre le sien au rouquin.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ?

L'autre sembla hésiter un instant en buvant une longue gorgée d'alcool, avant de finalement poser ses yeux bruns ambrés sur la jeune femme qui le fixait avec attention, faisant tourner son verre de whisky entre ses mains, le fixant d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Yoruichi.

Le verre manqua de tomber sur le sol, mais elle se reprit bien vite et préféra boire une gorgée du liquide doré plutôt que de parler, attendant la suivre.

\- Elle rentre demain.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, recommençant à faire rouler l'objet entre ses paumes lentement, appréciant le massage. Sa tante, Yoruichi Shihôin, était partie à l'étranger un mois plus tôt en espérant obtenir un mandat international à l'encontre d'Aizen Sosuke, l'homme qu'elle traquait depuis des années pour venger sa famille assassinée sous ses yeux. Son retour pouvait signifier deux choses : soit elle avait réussi et dans ce cas, l'homme ne pourrait plus se cacher bien longtemps, soit elle avait échoué, et une fois de plus, il disparaîtrait et pourrait continuer ses coups bas librement.

\- Ezréal ?

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de terminer son verre d'une traite, le reposant un peu plus violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu sur la table basse en verre devant lui. Silencieux, il attendit un instant, observant la jeune femme qui fixait l'alcool avec grand intérêt. Ses mains avaient cessé de bouger autour du verre. Lentement, elle remonta ses jambes pour les croiser sur le divan, alors que ses phalanges blanchissaient légèrement sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'objet qu'elle tenait encore.

\- Rien de très précis. Seulement qu'elle devrait te parler de toute urgence. Elle t'appellera sûrement en rentrant pour que tu passes à son bureau.

Au même moment, le verre explosa. Immédiatement, Ezréal relâcha sa pression en écarquillant les yeux alors que quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à tomber sur le parquet. Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle plaçait sa main au-dessus de la table, décroisant ses jambes afin de se pencher et d'attraper les morceaux brisés.

\- Rei, laisse ça, j'vais te soigner.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a réussi ?

Le rouquin resta silencieux une nouvelle fois à cette interrogation et lui prit sa main libre pour la tirer vers la salle de bain, l'empêchant de glisser de ses pieds nus sur les tâches de sang qui formaient une petite auréole déjà sur le bois : c'était plus profond qu'elle l'aurait d'abord imaginé.

\- Je pense, même si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi joyeux qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Ezréal resta pensive à ces paroles et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure quand Ichigo fit couler du désinfectant sur les plaies. Une fois le sang dégagé, il attrapa une pince à épiler dans un des tiroirs pour commencer à retirer le verre de la plaie.

\- Tu connais tout mon appart' en fait !

L'autre sourit à cette réplique et lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu en faisant tomber un à un, comme une clochette, les morceaux de verre imbibés d'alcool dans le lavabo.

\- Au moins, l'alcool est passé directement dans le sang, tu vas être bourrée en moins de deux ! se moqua brusquement le roux.

Ezréal leva les yeux au ciel à la boutade et grimaça quand une nouvelle couche de désinfectant fut passée sur ses plaies. Puis, Ichigo entreprit d'enrouler une gaze fine blanche autour des plaies, faisant attention de ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas faire ressurgir le sang.

\- Sinon, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. Je viens de finir une affaire qui m'a pris une semaine et je comptais enfin faire une nuit complète.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette phrase et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, amusée. L'autre fronça à nouveau les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire, incapable de garder son sérieux plus longtemps dans une telle situation.

\- Menteur, tu ne l'es absolument pas.

\- C'est sûr.

Elle lui tira gentiment la langue, peu désireuse de continuer sur cette lancée et retourna dans le salon tranquillement, prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa main à un meuble comme à son habitude. Ichigo la suivit et se laissa tomber sur le sofa à ses côtés, allumant la télévision avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- T'as des nouveaux films ?

\- Et moi qui comptais dormir…

\- Pas quand je suis là quand même !

\- Tu résous les meurtres à ma place demain ?

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant avant de grimacer : il était peut-être un bon reporter, mais voir des cadavres et des hémoglobines à longueur de journée n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appelait le planning parfait.

\- T'as gagné. Au fait, je n'ai pas entendu un chien tout à l'heure ?

\- Si, c'est Aika. Mon chien-loup.

\- Chien-loup ?

En guise de réponse, elle siffla entre ses doigts. Presque immédiatement, on entendit une sorte de cavalcade et un chiot de quelques mois sauta sur le canapé en jappant joyeusement, donnant des coups de patte à Ichigo afin qu'il baisse son visage, ce qui avait plutôt comme effet de le faire se reculer.

\- C'est une terreur !

\- Mais non, c'est un amour. Allez regardes donc un film que je puisse me mettre à l'aise !

L'autre soupira avant de s'exécuter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ezréal s'endormit sur son épaule, blottie contre lui, Aika en boule sur ses genoux, alors que les premières notes de V pour Vendetta s'élevaient dans l'appartement.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère vous avoir convaincus, mais si vous avez encore des doutes, attendez le chapitre 3 pour vous décider, là, on entrera réellement dans le vif de l'action ! **

**Même si mon histoire sera - bien entendu - basée sur une romance, je conseille aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir, je traiterai des sujets sensibles comme l'amnésie, le viol, la drogue, le sexe, les meurtres et sûrement aussi la folie (je ne sais pas encore si je vais absolument tout décrire, j'aviserai au fil de l'écriture mais je préfère vous prévenir dès le début). C'est pour ça que, par acquis de conscience, j'ai classé ma fiction sous M. **

**Bref je pense avoir tout dit. Petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je réponds aux reviews et au MP ! **

**A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! **

**Rinoa. **


	3. Chapitre 2 - Mauvaise nouvelle

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Alors j'ai déjà expliqué la raison de mon absence dans les publications précédentes donc je ne vais pas les ré-expliquer une troisième fois mais j'avoue que pour cette fiction, l'inspiration me manquait affreusement... Je vais essayer de m'y remettre pour vous en tous cas.**

**D'ici là, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

* * *

Mauvaise nouvelle

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau. Ezréal grogna en se frottant les yeux avant de se redresser. La musique d'un énième film retentissait encore dans l'appartement. Éteignant le son, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle ne fut guère surprise de découvrir un homme aux cheveux blancs courts sur le palier.

\- Commandant, ça fait une heure que j'essaie de vous joindre !

\- Désolée Toshiro… nuit mouvementée.

\- C'est Hitsugaya ! s'insurgea aussitôt le plus jeune. Et puis… j'veux pas connaître vot' vie privée !

L'autre éclata de rire à cette phrase et le blanc rougit de plus belle en entrant dans l'appartement. Aika vint le saluer en jappant joyeusement tandis que sa maîtresse allait se changer. Peu de temps après, alors que Toshiro se servait une tasse de café, Ichigo pénétra dans la cuisine, encore dans les brumes de Morphée.

\- Toshiro ? T'es matinal !

\- C'est Hitsugaya, crétin ! Et il est presque minuit, le patron est furieux !

\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai débarqué à trois heures du matin… Des nouvelles de Yoruichi.

Aussitôt, le blanc arqua un sourcil, visiblement intéressé. Ichigo le remarqua et sourit légèrement en se servant à son tour une tasse, priant pour que ce soit suffisant pour le réveiller. Alors qu'il discutait avec le plus jeune, Ezréal apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, sautillant sur un pied pour enfiler une bottine de cuir noir.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu viens sonner chez moi au lieu de m'incendier par téléphone, Toshiro !

\- Bordel, c'est Hitsugaya !

\- On n'a qu'un an d'écart et tu ne me vouvoies pas et ne m'appelle pas par mon nom de famille alors on fait les mêmes règles pour tous !

Le blanc soupira de dépit alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux tels une queue de paon s'asseyait à son tour pour boire une tasse de café, se frottant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pour une fois pas maquillés.

\- On a un nouveau meurtre sur les bras…

\- Mode opératoire ?

\- Étranglement… D'après la tenue, il s'agissait d'une prostituée. On l'a retrouvée dans un lac, avec une cravate noire d'homme autour du cou.

Aussitôt, Ezréal tiqua. Elle posa la tasse sur la table avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux lentement, pensive. Brusquement, elle se releva, et attrapa une veste en cuir sur le dossier de la chaise pour se rendre dans le hall, cherchant ses clés de moto dans un grand bol plein de choses diverses et variées.

\- Occupe d'Aika pour moi. Je sens que cette affaire va nous prendre la tête.

Alors que Toshiro la précédait dans l'escalier en ignorant les protestations du rouquin, elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Et il faut faire des courses, mon frigo est vide ! A ce soir, Ichi !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle referma la porte et dévala les marches pour rejoindre son lieutenant qui était déjà au volant de sa voiture. Rapidement, elle sauta sur sa moto, mit le contact, et démarra rapidement pour suivre le blanc qui filait déjà à vive allure en direction du Sud de la ville.

La scène de crime était étrange. Le corps avait été retrouvé flottant à la surface, le visage sous l'eau. Le joggeur qui l'avait trouvé avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, mais les marques bleutées autour de la gorge de la femme ainsi que ses vêtements l'avaient rapidement fait changer d'avis. Alors il avait appelé la police. Quand Ezréal arriva sur place, elle ignora superbement le regard assassin que lui lança un homme aux cheveux blancs longs et s'approcha immédiatement du corps. Elle s'accroupie dans la neige et releva légèrement la cravate qui cachait la plaie : aucun doute, elle avait été étranglée.

\- En bustier dans la neige ?

\- Il semblerait…

\- Il faisait très froid hier, le ciel était dégagé et il a gelé si j'ai bon souvenir… Mais je crois que dans la seconde moitié de la nuit, il a neigé.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? questionna Toshiro qui prenait des notes.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici seule et habillée comme ça… le meurtrier a dû la déplacer.

\- On ne trouvera aucune trace avec cette neige !

\- Je sais…

Elle soupira à nouveau avant de s'approcher de l'étang en se mordant la lèvre : il devait bien y avoir un moyen de comprendre comment elle était arrivée là. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers le rebord gelé, son portable sonna.

\- Tanaka, j'écoute.

\- On a un second cadavre, dans l'étang privé de la résidence des Kuchiki. Même mode opératoire.

\- Et merde.

Elle se hâta de faire remonter l'information alors que le premier corps était enlevé. Alors qu'elle allait remonter sur sa moto, son portable sonna une nouvelle fois, faisant clignoter sur l'écran le nom de Yoruichi Shihôin. Après avoir prévenu d'un regard Toshiro qui partit seul, elle décrocha.

\- Salut Yoruichi.

\- Salut ma Puce. Tu peux passer à mon bureau aujourd'hui ?

\- Ichi m'a prévenue. Je pars de ma scène de crime, j'suis là dans dix minutes.

\- Je t'attends.

Après avoir raccroché, Ezréal resta un instant immobile. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de l'étendue blanche qui l'entourait et elle se revit, quinze ans plus tôt, devant sa maison, face à tout ce sang qui couvrait la neige. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes à ce souvenir et elle les essuya avant qu'elles ne coulent. Puis elle retourna jusqu'à sa moto pour partir en sens inverse de là où ses collègues l'attendaient.

Le bureau de Yoruichi était affreusement mal rangé. Kisuke Urahara, son greffier, avait pourtant fait le ménage durant son absence, mais quelques heures avaient suffi pour tout remettre dans le même état qu'un mois plus tôt. Du moins, ce fut la réflexion que se fit Ezréal en passant les portes de chez sa tante.

\- Rei, enfin te voilà !

\- On s'est parlé il y a quinze minutes, Yoruichi ! soupira la brune.

\- Ta main ?

\- Rien de grave… j'ai cassé un verre.

\- Ichigo t'a dit, pas vrai ?

\- Uniquement que tu ne semblais pas aussi heureuse que tu aurais dû l'être.

\- En effet.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

La plus âgée s'assit et attendit que sa nièce l'imite. Après s'être servi un verre de saké, elle laissa un long soupir désabusé s'échapper de ses lèvres : elle n'aimait pas cette partie-là de son travail.

\- Aizen projette de revenir au pays.

Le silence tomba et elle vit les yeux chocolat d'Ezréal s'écarquiller de stupeur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans que le moindre son ne puisse s'en échapper alors que l'entièreté de son corps se raidissait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue si tendue, prête à se briser.

\- Il a fait appel au groupe Las Noches… son retour est prévu pour dans trois jours.

\- Il se souvient qu'il est condamné à mort ici ?

\- Ça t'ennuie ?

\- J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes propres mains.

\- Ne fais pas de vendetta…

\- Il a tué mes parents, Yoruichi. Devant moi. Il a misé sur le fait qu'un tel choc me provoquerait sûrement une amnésie partielle !

\- Justement, il ne sait pas que tu as retrouvé la mémoire et que tu vas pouvoir l'identifier !

\- En es-tu seulement certaine ?

\- Un mandat international a été lancé, mais il semble qu'il ne soit plus utile. Avec sa défense, le seul moyen de le condamner est de témoigner… Mais comme tu as juré sa perte, son avocat peut décréter que ton identification est irrecevable…

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je suis désolée…

Ezréal ne l'entendit même pas. Comme dans un état second, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, les poings serrés, la démarche bancale à cause de son corps trop tendu pour son bien. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et Yoruichi crut qu'elle allait briser un carreau sous la rage. Elle tendit la main mais Urahara la retint : même s'il s'agissait du meurtre de sa sœur, elle devait laisser Ezréal digérer ces nouvelles, et surtout trouver un moyen de parer à cette avancée de la défense.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Une petite review ? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A bientôt !**

Lyana.


End file.
